Passion
by nami86
Summary: un OneShot Fleur/Bill : depuis l'attaque, Fleur et Bill sont devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et Fleur veut remédier à ça ... romantisme en vue! et j'adore les reviews!


PASSION

PASSION

Couple : Fleur/Bill  
Déclaration : ...la situation n'a pas changé, ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.  
Sommaire : Bill et Fleur sont quasiment devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre depuis l'attaque : et Fleur veut remédier à ça...

ooooooooooo

23h30 :  
-Comment peut-elle encore... ? murmura-t-il.  
Il se tenait debout devant le miroir de la chambre de leur appartement londonien, torse nu, ses cheveux roux tombant sur les épaules. Il lui était très dur de se regarder sans un sentiment de dégoût : son corps entièrement recouvert de cicatrices et de balafres lui était devenu insupportable. Même son visage ne ressemblait plus au sien. Il détourna la tête, ne tolérant plus de se voir. Immobile, dans la chambre il pensait à Fleur : elle, et sa peau si douce, si blanche, si agréable à toucher et à embrasser... La simple idée que la peau parfaite, immaculée et pure de sa belle touche la sienne, si sale, rugueuse et repoussante, l'écœurait. Fleur restait pourtant à ses côtés, elle l'épaulait, elle lui disait que ça lui était égal.  
L'attaque avait eu lieu il y a plus de trois semaines. Et depuis, ils ne se touchaient plus : Bill évitait le plus possible les contacts avec elle : ce n'était pas à cause de ses blessures qui ne lui faisaient plus mal ; il ne la touchait plus par honte. Il savait qu'elle en souffrait, ce qui le tourmentait encore plus.  
Les pas de Fleur à l'extérieur de la pièce se rapprochaient : elle allait entrer. Bill attrapa son tee-shirt et l'enfila rapidement pour cacher ses scarifications.  
Fleur ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle le regarda : bien qu'en plein été, il portait pour dormir un tee-shirt noir à manches longues et des pantalons longs. Ça lui brisé le coeur de le voir ainsi, et surtout de savoir qu'il n'osait pas se montrer devant elle. Il était debout, devant le miroir, les yeux baissés.  
-Bill... dit-elle.  
Il posa ses yeux sur elle : elle restait sur le palier de la porte. Pieds nus, elle portait une robe de nuit bleue, légère pour l'été, s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux et faisant éclater toute sa beauté. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Bill détourna ses yeux, comme indigne de poser son regard sur elle. Il se dirigea vers son côté du lit et s'assit, tournant le dos à Fleur.  
Elle serra les poings, pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Elle fit quelque pas en avant et s'arrêta.  
-Tu es ridicule Bill... raconta-t-elle. Il fait une chaleur étouffante, et toi tu portes encore ce... ce tee-shirt noir...  
-J'ai froid, répondit-il.  
-Non, c'est faux... Déjà que tu ne me touches plus, ne me ment pas non plus.  
-On ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation, Fleur... Tu sais très bien pourquoi je porte ça.  
-Oui, je sais... je le sais depuis plus de trois semaines, dit-elle en diminuant la voix.  
Bill se sentait coupable, et il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Fleur.  
-Je ne peux pas.  
-Tu ne veux pas... soupira-t-elle. Enlève ce tee-shirt, s'il te plait... c'est idiot.  
Il ne bougea pas, ignorant le conseil de Fleur. Elle baissa les yeux, comme lasse de cette situation. Elle se redressa alors et pris une profonde respiration.  
-Tu as soif ? Je vais me chercher à boire...  
-Non, répondit-il, merci...  
Elle sortit de leur chambre à coucher, qui n'en portait plus que le nom, ferma à moitié la porte et alla se boire un verre d'eau glacée à la cuisine.  
Bill resta seul, assit, songeur et contrarié par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire : elle avait raison, il le savait mais il se sentait si laid et repoussant par rapport à elle, si parfaite. Mais il est vrai qu'il faisait très chaud ce soir là. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et enleva ce tee-shirt.  
Fleur se remplit un deuxième verre, y mit à l'intérieur deux ou trois glaçons et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre. Elle marcha en faisant des pas de chats, des pas légers, sans bruit mais s'arrêta nette derrière la porte entrouverte : elle ne rêvait pas, elle l'avait convaincu. Il était torse nu, assit sur le lit, toujours de dos. Elle posa sa tête contre l'encadrement de l'entrée de la pièce et observa minutieusement son homme : cette peau qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps, ses bras nus autour de sa taille, ses cheveux tombant négligemment le long de son dos, elle pouvait voir tout ça. Certes, les cicatrices étaient là, mais elle ni prêta pas attention.  
Elle poussa la porte, son verre à la main et s'approcha de lui.  
-Tu n'as pas soif ? demanda-t-elle en tendant son verre.  
-Merci, mais... non merci, répondit-il tout en continuant à regarder en face de lui.  
Elle but quelques gorgés et apposa son verre sur la commode.  
-Bill regarde-moi.  
Il n'eut aucune réaction, mais Fleur n'était pas du genre à accepter l'indifférence.  
-Regarde-moi...  
-...non...  
-Tu me manques Bill... avoua-t-elle dans une voix tremblotante.  
Ces paroles étaient un supplice à entendre pour Bill : son estomac se noua. Fleur se rendit compte de sa réaction, et continua dans cette voix pour le faire réagir.  
-Tout me manque chez toi : tes baisers, tes mains, ta peau...  
-Je n'ai plus la même peau.  
-Tu es exactement le même à mes yeux !  
-Tu mérites mieux...  
A ces mots, Fleur se solidifia sur place, tandis que lui continuait à fixer la fenêtre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Bill?  
-... que tu méritais mieux.  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
-Tu restes avec moi par pitié... Je suis un fardeau pour toi...  
-Alors tu me connais si mal que ça... Tu devrais savoir que je suis le genre de personne qui dit ce qu'elle pense : et quand je dis que tu es beau, c'est vrai !  
-Mais quand les gens posent leurs regards sur nous, je ne...  
-Tu t'intéresses vraiment à ce que les gens pensent de toi ?!  
-Non... à ce qu'ils pensent de toi.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Quand on marche côte à côte dans la rue, les gens se moquent de toi : « que fait-elle avec ce monstre ? », « il doit la payer. », « ça doit être sa 'nurse', ou alors elle est cinglée... »... Et, je sais que je suis la raison de ses quolibets sur toi... je ne veux pas être une gêne.  
-Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi !!  
-... s'il te plait, Fleur...  
Elle était debout à quelques mètres de lui, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un océan entier les séparait. Elle se força pour ne pas pleurer, mais « trop c'est trop ».  
-Tu ne m'aimes pas.  
Bill releva la tête à ses mots et tourna son regard vers Fleur. Quand il posa les yeux sur elle, il l'a vit comme il ne l'avait jamais vu : frissonnante comme une feuille, les yeux au bord des larmes, les poings serrés, mais toujours aussi belle. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'en fit rien et resta assit.  
-Bien sûre que non, répondit-il. Je t'aime plus que ma vie...  
-... alors, tu n'as plus envie de moi...  
-N'importe quel homme aurait envie de toi... moi le premier.  
-...dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me touches pas ?  
-Ce n'est pas toi, mais moi : je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me comporter comme un animal avec toi, je ne veux pas me servir de toi pour assouvir mes pulsions, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, et je ne veux pas que ma peau si « souillée » touche la tienne, si pure...  
-Mais moi, j'en ai envie...  
Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa, assise, à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, il était paralysé et arrivait à sentir son souffle sur son visage : la robe de nuit qu'elle portait laissait apparaître ses jambes parfaites et sa peau de pèche. La beauté éclatante de Fleur le subjuguait totalement et ses deux grands yeux bleus l'enchaînaient sur place. Il ne disait rien.  
-Tu es beau mon amour.  
-Non, c'est faux..., dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Bill...  
Fleur avança sa main vers le visage de son amant, mais Bill recula pour éviter qu'elle le touche.  
-Bill,... c'est vrai, tu as changé, mais... tu as toujours cette voix envoûtante, ces magnifiques cheveux roux, ce sourire ravageur, ces yeux bleus dans lesquels on a envie de se noyer... Tu es beau mon amour...  
Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Fleur lui faisait un bien fou, mais il continuait à avoir du mal à accepter son corps. Fleur tendit à nouveau sa main vers la figure de Bill : il ne recula pas cette fois et elle put enfin poser ses doigts sur sa joue. Un frisson parcoura Bill tout entier, et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment d'intimité pareil. Fleur posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Bill et la jeune femme se rapprocha lentement de lui : ses lèvres étaient sur le point de l'embrasser mais Bill la ralentit.  
-Fleur... comment peux-tu encore... encore vouloir de moi ?  
-Parce que je t'aime.  
Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes : aucun des deux ne voulaient parler, ne voulaient gâcher ce moment. Bill baissa les yeux et voulut dire quelque chose :  
-Je ne cr...  
Fleur ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Il aurait put très facilement la repousser mais il n'en fit rien : sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes était le meilleur des remèdes. Quand elle eut finit, elle le regarda : assit au bord du lit avec ses brillants yeux bleus, cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux roux, il était juste beau. Fleur se leva, se mit en face de lui et l'observa : il devait lever la tête pour la contempler, mais pas pour longtemps. Pendant qu'il restait installé sur le bord du lit, Fleur s'assit sur Bill, une jambe de chaque côté de son homme, tout en continuant à le fixer droit dans les yeux.  
-Fleur ! qu'est-ce que tu...  
-chut...  
Elle le sentait trembler contre elle. Fleur prit les mains de Bill et les plaça dans la cambrure de son dos : elle voulait qu'il la serre et il le fit. Bill était totalement « à sa merci » : sentir la peau de sa belle contre la sienne s'avérait si agréable.  
-Tu es beau, mon amour... lui susurrât-elle à l'oreille, tout en tenant son visage entre ses mains.  
-Je suis un monstre...  
-Tu n'es...  
-Fleur ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Regarde-moi !  
-Non., c'est faux... Tu es beau, et... tu me manques tellement... J'ai envie de toi Bill : je veux que tu m'embrasses, que tu me caresses, et... je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.  
Fleur glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant, puis, les fit descendre le long de son dos, en caressant au passage ses cicatrices : Bill ferma les yeux tandis que les lèvres de Fleur commencèrent à l'embrasser.  
-Tu es beau, Bill...  
Il rouvrit les yeux à ces mots et il ne pouvait voir qu'elle. Il ne voyait qu'elle.  
-Laisse moi te montrer à quel point tu es beau...  
Elle l'embrassa, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un baiser mutuel. Elle le sentait se coller à elle : ses lèvres contre ses lèvres, son torse contre sa poitrine, ses mains sur ses cuisses... Bill la serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait : avec force, mais sans être brutal, tout en douceur... Il l'allongea lentement sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser... Ça y est, ils s'étaient retrouvés.  
-C'est notre nuit, lui murmura-t-elle.  
Et il lui répondit avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps...

06h50 :  
Leurs deux corps enlacés sur le lit, perlant encore de sueur suite à la nuit qu'ils venaient d'avoir, offraient un contraste frappant : elle, avec sa peau de pêche, si douce, si blanche, si parfaite, et lui, avec sa peau recouverte de scarifications, si abîmée, si meurtrie, si « repoussante » .Fleur avait sa tête poser sur la poitrine de Bill, qui lui était allongé, un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre autour de son amante. Il fermait les yeux. Fleur, l'oreille coulée sur le buste de son amant, entendait son cœur battre maintenant à un rythme quasiment normal après l'étreinte passionnée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle caressa son torse recouvert de cicatrices. Elle aurait put rester ainsi pendant des heures, tout contre son homme :  
-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout allait être parfait... ajouta-t-elle.  
Bill ne disait rien, mais une part de lui était soulagée que tout ce soit bien passé, qu'il n'est pas agit comme un animal incontrôlable avec elle :  
-Dans cinqs jours, c'est la pleine lune…, soupira Bill.  
-… je sais.  
-Je ne suis plus le même depuis cette attaque… je me demande pourquoi tu…  
Fleur le stoppa net :  
-Bill, tu es exactement pareil… tu as juste subit quelques changements physiques, c'est tout. Et… crois moi, ils ne me déplaisent pas… confia-t-elle en se blottissant encore plus contre le torse de son homme, sa main le caressant toujours.  
-Vraiment ? Du genre…  
-Tu es… plus endurant, avoua-t-elle un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.  
Bill déposa un baiser sur la tête argentée de Fleur, puis il l'a regarda : elle était encore entrain de passer ses doigts sur ses cicatrices, comme si elle les dessinait.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ma belle ?  
-Ton torse… toutes ces cicatrices qui se mêlent : on dirait une carte au trésor… Où est donc caché ton cœur ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, toujours entrain de fixer le corps de Bill.  
Bill enleva la main qui était derrière sa tête, la passa sur le visage de Fleur et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.  
-… il est juste là, lui murmura-t-il.  
La semi vélane releva son visage. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, puis Bill déposa un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme aborda alors un sourire de fierté, ce qui amusa Bill. Le jeune homme laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Fleur, elle, croisa ses deux bras sur le buste de Bill et y posa son menton.  
-Fleur…  
-Hum ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement de mes cicatrices ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne changeait rien pour moi, répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme excède de cette conversation.  
-… j'aimerai la vérité.  
-La vraie vérité ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Bill.  
-Oui…  
Fleur baissa les yeux, comme pour mieux trouver ses mots. Le regard du jeune homme traduisait de l'anxiété face à la réponse qui allait se faire entendre. Fleur pris une profonde respiration et fixa de nouveau son homme.  
-Tes cicatrices me… elles me chatouillent.  
Bill eut un moment de doute, comme pas certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
-Pardon ?  
-Elles me chatouillent… dit-elle d'un ton « on ne peut plus sérieux. ». Ta peau est entièrement recouverte de petites bosses, d'irrégularités, et… quand ta peau se frotte à la mienne, je sens toutes ces petites imperfections, que j'adore, me donner des frissons partout…. C'est comme lorsque tes longs cheveux glissent sur mon visage, ça me chatouille…  
Bill la fixa, ne sachant quoi répondre, mais une seule réaction lui vint à l'esprit… Il éclata de rire.  
-Ah ah ah ah ah !!  
Fleur se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit et retenant le drap blanc entre ses mains pour cacher sa poitrine. La réaction de Bill l'avait vexée :  
-Je ne rigole pas, Bill.  
Il s'assit également et passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de son amante.  
-Excuse-moi mon amour, mais… je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.  
Fleur le pardonna alors d'un sourire. Il la contempla, silencieux :  
-Je ne te mérite vraiment pas… tu es si belle Fleur.  
-On me la déjà dit, tu sais…  
-J'imagine, répliqua-t-il un brun énervé que d'autres hommes que lui puissent la désirer.  
Fleur se pencha vers lui et posa une de ses mains sur son visage, l'autre retenant le drap.  
-… mais tu es le premier que je croix, Bill.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres blessées de son amant.  
-Je t'aime William Weasley, lui murmura-t-elle en français, le fixant dans les yeux.  
-Et moi, je t'aime encore plus.  
-Oh non, ça, ça m'étonnerait : de nous deux, c'est moi la plus possessive…, avoua-t-elle fièrement.  
-Oui, mais c'est moi le plus romantique… Rappelle-toi la nuit de ma demande en mariage : les bougies, les pétales de roses, la musique, le champagne…  
-… la crème chantilly, ajouta Fleur un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.  
-Ah ça, tu t'en souviens de la chantilly… Je me demande bien pourquoi ?  
Bill se rapprocha d'elle, enlaçant de plus en plus la fine taille de la vélane : Fleur avait les cheveux en bataille, complètement décoiffée. Il trouvait que c'était au naturel qu'elle était la plus belle, de toute façon, elle l'était tout le temps. Il sentait le désir montait à nouveau en lui.  
-J'ai envie de toi Fleur… Maintenant.  
-Seulement maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle avec une petite mou.  
Cette petite grimace le fit rire.  
-Non, c'est vrai… tout le temps.  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa d'un langoureux baiser. Fleur lâcha le drap qui recouvrait sa poitrine pour passer ses deux bras autour du cou de Bill. Le jeune homme commença à parcourir le dos crémeux de sa femme avec ses mains, puis il allongea sa belle sur le lit, ses cheveux argentés s'étalant dessus… Mais leur élan fut coupé par l'horloge du salon qui commença à sonner : il était sept heures du matin. Dans une heure, il fallait être au boulot.  
Les lèvres des deux amants se séparèrent.  
-On va être en retard, mon amour, susurra Fleur.  
-Et si on séchait aujourd'hui ?  
-Monsieur Weasley, ce ne serait pas très professionnel, ne pensez-vous pas ?  
-C'est certain, mais ce serait tellement plus divertissant. N'oublie pas : nous avons trois semaines « d'abstinence » à rattraper...  
Fleur sourie à cette réflexion et Bill leva les yeux au ciel, s'imaginant les étreintes à rattraper.  
-Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi…très bien... laissons sonner cette fichue horloge.  
Et l'horloge sonna sept heures, puis huit heures, puis neuf heures…

oooooooooo

J'adore ce couple !! SVP, postez des reviews. (j'accepte les critiques... mais pas trop méchante quand même.) Et visitez mon blog, j'ai une galerie consacré à Fleur et Bill, des photomontages pour l'instant et des dessins : nami86 . deviantart . com.


End file.
